Timeless Wings
by andiiwandii
Summary: Sakura starts to have dreams of an angel dying, an angel that looks identical to her. Sakura's world starts to change, and it may just lead her somewhere faraway from the shinobi world. sakuraXoc
1. Prologe

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Rated T for:

Blood and violence, Sexual themes and language.

Pairing:

sakuraXoc (don't like it don't read)

_**Inner talking**_

_thoughts_

"talking"

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Prologue

The crescent moon hung in the night time sky, it's normal yellowish glow was replaced with a sickly pale blueish tone. No stars hung in the sky, only dark gray clouds that slowly passed the moon.

A lone castle stood atop a hill, its stone walls covered with ivy leaves. Its walls towering over the tallest trees. The castle doors, despite the years of having been there, looked brand new. It was however, locked with the most complicated spells and locks. In the moonlight the door would appear to have a purple shine to it.

Within the castle walls, was something no human would ever imagine.

A tall hour glass stood in the grand hall. It seemed to just hover in the air. Big, thick chains surrounded it. On the bottom, sand was slowly starting to gather.

A single white feather appeared in the sand.

The being, the one the feather belonged to, was none other then an angel.

Her wings were not glorious like most would think, were brittle and very few feathers remained.

Her nails were practically gone and her fingers stained with blood.

As a result, the top of the hour was stained in blood and held many scratch marks on it.

Her lips were chapped and also bloody.

Her angelic green eyes were stained with tears and the usual white around the eyes were all red.

The angel's body was thin, yet no ribs were seen. Her pale skin held a sicken tone to it.

She tried to make her wings move but screamed in agony when they refused to budge.

Suddenly a group of cloaked figures surrounded the hourglass, each holding a long sword, different colored jewels were embedded on each sword. But what all the blades held in common was this, all the blades were onyx.

They all pointed there swords towards the sky, towards the sinister moon that went so well with their cursed swords. A circle appeared around the hourglass, strange symbols appeared in the circle. It all glowed a dark purple.

Then suddenly, in such a swift movement an average trained eye would have missed, they each threw they're swords at the hourglass.

They blades didn't damage the hour glass at all though, though they did pierce through the angel.

She screamed in agony, her head thrown back and her eyes rolled into then back of her head; then all the sand in the hour glass suddenly turned red. The glass walls slowly turned black.

The last thing the cloaked figures saw was the unique hair color of the angel, a vivid pink.

Somewhere faraway, in a completely different dimension, another girl with vivid pink hair and shocking green eyes awoke with an ear shattering scream.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. This is my first story that I plan on being really long.

Sorry it's so short, but it's just an introduction.

Review, Review, REVIEW!!!


	2. chapter 1

This chapter is dedicated to 'deepcutfighter'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

And as a side note, all the characters are about a year older then the time skip.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura clutched the sheets of her bed as she curled herself into a ball and cried.

The dream had scared her so much, the angel looked so much like her. It scared her to the bone.

Her tears continued to poor out. She put her head near her legs and let out a moan of anguish.

Despite her ear shattering scream, nobody came to check on her, because their was nobody.

Her parents, dead. Her friends, forgotten her and moved on. Her teammates, abandon her and replaced her.

Nobody cared about her anymore, her once beloved village had replaced her with another, someone more beautiful, intelligent and engaged to the last Uchiha heir.

Karin. That was the person who destroyed Sakura's whole world.

Made her own world the best there can be and in the process turned Sakura's into a living hell.

Sakura was no longer Tsunade's apprentice, her reputation was lower then trash and she wasn't allowed to go on missions or train.

Sakura cried even harder, if her dream was real, would anyone care?

Would they care of she died, if she suddenly disappeared?

No, they wouldn't. This made Sakura cry even harder.

She had lost her whole world, her reason to live.

She was still keeping herself alive though, to prove to them, that she would become stronger then them despite all the odds against her.

Sakura sat up in her bed. She turned to her alarm clock in her nightstand.

7 o'clock am.

Sakura sighed an got up. She put her foot off the bed but quickly drew it back up. Her wood floor was unbearably cold.

She grimaced. She put her feet on the ground and ignored the cold pain.

Sakura walked over to her closet and opened the wooden closet doors.

She grabbed the usual outfit and put it on. She also put on the weapon pouches, despite being banned from carrying all weapons. She was raised to be a ninja, and hell if she was going to be defenseless.

She brushed her pink hair that had now grown to her mid-back. She wore her bangs much like she used to before she became friends with Ino.

_Let people underestimate me, they can learn the hard way that I'm far from being weak._

Sakura thought, knowing that she was much stronger then people gave her credit for.

Sakura looked at herself in her mirror. She wasn't surprised at the reflection she was seeing.

Her eyes held no emotion. All her emotion had been locked up, forgotten after so much pain had been brought upon her.

She sighed, never would she have thought it would turn out like this, never.

Sakura walked out of her room and towards the door of her tiny, single room apartment.

Her whole apartment looked dreary, the furniture was plain and dull, no photos hung on the simple white walls.

She opened the door and winced when the sunlight hit her dull green eyes. She put up a hand to cover her eyes from the sunlight.

She walked out and turned to lock her door.

Sakura walked towards the forest she would usually take walks in if she had a lot on her mind.

Which seemed to happen a lot lately.

_That dream, it seemed so REAL._Sakura thought to her self as she walked through the forest, the trees get taller and thicker, the sunlight becoming dimmer and dimmer with each passing step.

_**Maybe it was trying to tell you something. **_Her inner suggested. The trees were even closer now.

_It's a possibility. _Sakura agreed,

_**Did you notice that it seemed like that angel had not been in their for a mere couple of hours, but more like days, maybe even months??**_

_I noticed, and what happened to your usual yelling and ranting?_

_**Well excuse me for trying to be civil for once.**_

Sakura laughed. The sunlight had disappeared now and there was barely any noises in the forest now. A few fireflies hung in the air but instead of the usual yellow glow, it cast off a blue tone.

_Well, I would have never guessed you would even bother trying to do that. Any way getting back on topic. That angel looked a lot like us..._

_**I know, this is all confusing and disturbing. I also wonder what the hourglass was for.**_

_Yeah, and the moon, it wasn't normal._

_**It looked ghostly, hey outer, is that what I think it is?**_

Sakura looked ahead of the path, she started to run.

_It looks like a human._

_**An almost dead human.**_

Sakura ran even harder.

She got to the human that was spread across the floor, laying in a puddle of blood.

Sakura bent down and check for a pulse.

It was extremely faint, but it was still there.

Sakura performed a couple of hands seals, her hands started to glow a bright green.

She gently placed them on the injured human, who she discovered was a man, and began to heal him.

After 2 hours of healing, Sakura was finally done.

She wiped her forehead as sweat rolled down it. She crossed her legs and leaned back, catching her breath from the long and hard work she had just done.

She looked at the man she had just saved. His hair appeared to be a crimson red. If Sakura had to guess, she would assume he was an averaged height male, slightly thinner then most men but still in shape and around her own age. He was wearing an all black outfit that was torn in numerous places and covered in blood.

What caught Sakura's attention was how on his back were two long slashes on his t-shirt, and despite her healing on him, two big long red bumps were also on his back.

Sakura bent to touch it when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a strong grip.

Sakura was surprised to look into two orbs of the darkest blue she had ever seen.

The man, also stared at her. He was noticing ever detail about her.

Her slender curves. Her delicate yet strong hands. Her strange yet absolutely addicting pink hair.

But most of all, how dead her unique green eyes were.

They radiated all the pain she had been through and he couldn't help but wince at the sight.

They studied each other for the next couple of minutes before he broke the silence.

"Where am I?" he asked. Sakura noted that he had a gentle but firm voice.

"In the middle of a forest in the village Kohona," she answered.

He seemed to be in thought before he spoke again.

"Who are you?"

Sakura stared at him, wondering if she could trust him.

She couldn't sense that he held any harm to her so she answered him.

"Sakura Haruno,"

He grinned at the name.

_That seems to be the perfect name for her._

"Rikku Ailes," he said as he extended a hand.

Sakura stared at it for a moment before grasping his hand with her own.

Rikku gave her a smile so wide that Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

Rikku brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you, _Sakura,_" he said, adding a heavy tone to her name.

Sakura blushed a crimson red.

Sakura took her hand away from him. Her blush now only a slight pink.

"What are you doing in Kohona, and almost dead for that matter, _Rikku,_" she said, mimicking the way she said his name like how he said he name.

He laughed.

He put his hands behind his head and looked to the side.

"I'm not sure actually, all I remember was being in a battle then passing out, the rest is rather fuzzy..." he said, fading off at the end as he went into thought.

Sakura remained quiet for a minute before stating another question.

"Do you remember anything from your past? Like your child hood or any family?" Sakura asked, her medic side kicking in.

Rikku smiled sadly at her.

"Unfortunately yes, I just don't know how I got here," he said.

Sakura understood how he didn't want to remember his childhood or family, she was the same way.

"So Sakura," Rikku started, breaking Sakura out of her train of thoughts. "Can you help me get to the village, I'm sadly in need of some new clothes and I would like to talk to the leader of your village," He asked, hoping she would help him.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"I can point you in the direction of the village but I cannot go with you. Sadly, I am shunned from the village." She said with a bitter smile.

Rikku started at her with wide eyes. He couldn't understand how such a beautiful and gentle person could be so hated.

Sakura stood up and dusted the dirt from her clothes. Rikku breaking out of his trance, also got up.

Sakura pointed to the west.

"That's the way to the village, it's pretty easy to find the market place. And you can ask someone to lead you to the Hokage tower."

Sakura turned back to Rikku, a fake bitter smile on her face.

"It's a pity I can't show you around but as I said, they hate my guts there, so later" So with a quick wave of her hand, she dashed off into the forest into the direction that she had come from.

All Rikku could do was stare as her back got smaller and smaller. When he could no longer see her, he headed to the way she pointed.

A new goal was set in his mind.

To find out why everyone had shunned such an amazing human being.

* * *

I feel like this as also really short, but this is the best i could do for this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
